Artificial Love
by Kaisoo Land
Summary: Artificial yang berarti palsu. Dan Love yang adalah cinta. Oh, cinta palsu? Apakah kisah cintaku juga akan berakhir seperti itu? Seseorang yang kucintai-akankah cintanya kepadaku juga seperti itu? Cinta palsu... KAISOO KAISOO KADI KADI. FF Project fr Kaisoo Land, aw!


Artifcial Love

Jongin, Kyungsoo n Sehun

By Admin San

.

.

Happy reading

Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Jongin sedang menjaga jarak dengannya. Akhir-akhir ini Jongin menjauhinya. Entahlah, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Jongin sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

Ya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah sepasang kekasih... yang agak berbeda. Kyungsoo dan Jongin mempunyai jenis kelamin yang sama. Laki-laki.

Haha, kalian boleh menganggap mereka gila, aneh, atau apalah itu. Ya, memang benar jika pasangan sesama jenis itu dianggap sebelah mata oleh khalayak ramai. Padahal, mereka tidak tahu seberapa besar rintangan yang dialami oleh pasangan sesama jenis itu.

Kita ambil contoh saja Kyungsoo dan Jongin misalnya, sebenarnya keluarga dan sahabat dekat mereka tidak setuju dan terkesan menentang hubungan itu namun dengan usaha yang gigih untuk meyakinkan kedua orang tua mereka –bahwa mereka sangat bahagia bila bersama- akhirnya mereka berhasil meluluhkan hati keluarga dan sahabat mereka.

Dan kembali ke topik sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo saat ini sedang menunggu Jongin di halte, Jongin bilang di sms tadi bahwa Ia akan menjemput Kyungsoo di halte dekat kampus. Tapi, yang ada Jongin malah terlambat 1 jam lebih 33 menit 27 detik, oh, percayalah Kyungsoo menghitungnya lewat _stopwatch_.

Oh, Jongin kenapa lama sekali sih?! Gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Lima menit berlalu, dan Kyungsoo dikejutkan oleh tepukan di bahunya. Kyungsoo mengira itu adalah Jongin, namun bukan. Yang menepuk bahu Kyungsoo adalah Sehun. Oh Sehun.

"Hai, Kyung, sedang apa? Menuggu Jongin?" tanya Sehun sesaat setelah dia menepuk bahu Kyungsoo, ia duduk di samping kanan Kyungsoo.

"Ah iya, aku menunggu dia, tapi belum datang juga." Balas Kyungsoo sambil melihat ponselnya. 1 jam 39 menit 7 detik.

"Oh, bukannya dia sudah pulang dari setengah jam yang lalu? Kelihatannya dia terburu-buru."

"Seriusan? Tetapi kenapa dia tidak kesini sih? Katanya mau jemput." Gerutu Kyungsoo, sebal.

"Kyung, aku mau nanya deh." Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu menoleh pada Sehun.

"Tanya apa? Silakan."

"... mmm, tapi jangan marah ya..." Sehun ingin memulai tapi agak ragu-ragu.

"Aku curiga pada Jongin, akhir-akhir ini dia sering melewati waktu bersamamu. Bahkan menjemputmu yang hanya hal mudah saja, dia melewatinya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu?" Sehun mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang Jongin akhir-akhir ini. Menurutnya Jongin sedang tidak beres.

Kyungsoo menyetujui perkataan Sehun barusan. Mengiyakan dalam hati.

Kyungsoo bukan tipikal seseorang yang mudah berprasangka baik. Dan kini, muncullah perspektif-perspektif yang buruk mengenai Jongin.

Apa Jongin sudah bosan dengannya?

Apa Jongin selingkuh?

Atau Jongin sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

Oh! Maafkan pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Jongin itu. Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak boleh berpikiran begitu.

Suatu hubungan harus dilandaskan dengan kepercayaan, Jongin sudah mempercayainya. Seharusnya ia juga mempercayai Jongin. Seharusnya.

Tapi sikap Jongin akhir-akhir ini membuat Kyungsoo goyah.

Apa cinta Jongin selama ini, kepadanya, hanya cinta _palsu_?

...

"Jadi bagaimana ini, Dok? Saya masih bisa bertahan, kan?"

"Ya, tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama, Nak. Tapi, kalau kau rutin meminum obatnya, itu juga bisa menghambat penyebarannya." Dokter itu menulis sesuatu di atas kertas dan memberikannya kepada Jongin. "Ini adalah resepnya, kau boleh menebusnya di apotek, ya."

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, Dok."

...

"Jong-ah, kamu ada dimana sih? Aku sampai harus menunggumu hampir 2 jam, tahu!" Kyungsoo menelepon Jongin, posisinya sekarang ada di bus. Sebelum itu Jongin mengabarkannya bahwa ia tidak jadi menjemput Kyungsoo. Alhasil, Kyungsoo ngambek dan marah dengan Jongin. Dasar PHP!

" _Oh maaf, Soo. Aku tadi ada urusan penting sekali yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, ya? Yayayaya?"_ balas Jongin di sebrang. Kyungsoo semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Gedek banget sumpah!_ ]

"Urusan penting, apa? Selingkuhanmu?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan sarkas, tanpa tahu bahwa Jongin di sebrang sana sedang kaget mendengar perkataan kekasih mungilnya.

" _Kenapa bicara begitu? Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki selingkuhan, sayang..."_

"Masa bodoh, aku tidak peduli! Aku tutup!"

Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur marah dengan Jongin. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu Jongin di hari kedepannya.

...

"Seandainya kau tahu, Soo. Aku tidak tahu apakah kamu akan berekspresi seperti tadi ataukah... kasihan kepadaku."

...

Keesokan paginya Jongin mendatangi rumah Kyungsoo. Niatnya kemarin malam ia ingin mengajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan, namun karena kendala, yaa jadi tidak jadi. Lagipula, Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur marah kepadanya.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Dan Jongin ingin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bersepeda di hari minggu. Aaaaa, rencana yang manis.

"Kyungsoo! Jongin datang nak," teriak Ibu Kyungsoo dari luar kamar. Sedari malam saat Kyungsoo pulang dari kampus, ia mengurung diri di kamarnya.

"Sepertinya, dia sedang ngambek. Ada masalah, ya? Ibu mohon cepat selesaikan ya. Ibu tidak mau Kyungsoo seperti ini."

"Baik, bu."

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Soo, buka pintunya plis. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu, serius." Jongin memelas dihadapan pintu kayu kamar Kyungsoo yang datar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang duduk di kasurnya dengan buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Soo, plisssss. Kali ini dengarkan aku."

Klek.

"Ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau kamu berselingkuh, hm? Bagian mana yang tak kutahu tapi kau tahu? Semua sudah jelas Jongin. Kau... kau mempermainkan perasaanku!"

Tanpa sadar, ada embun yang siap jatuh di pelupuk mata Kyungsoo.

"Maaf..."

"Tidak! Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Jongin. Semua itu salahku yang terlalu percaya padamu. Kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu? Sedangkan kau memainkan kepercayaanku! Hiks-"

Kyungsoo terisak. Jongin tidak tahan melihat sosok yang ia sayangi seperti ini. Tidak, Jongin tidak melakukan hal-hal yang Kyungsoo sebutkan tadi.

Selingkuh? Itu tidak ada di daftar kamus kehidupan seorang Kim Jongin. Ia sangat menghargai kepercayaan. Apalagi kepercayaan Kyungsoo.

 **Grep.**

Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, sangat erat tapi, Kyungsoo tidak membalasnya sama sekali.

"Kyungsoo maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk seperti itu. Saat itu, saat aku ingin menjemputmu, tiba-tiba saja... ada urusan yang sangat mendesak. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku tidak selingkuh, Soo! Demi Tuhan, aku tidak."

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya lagi. Ia merasakan baju kaosnya basah di bagian dada. Kyungsoo menangis. Hati Jongin teriris.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin menjelaskannya secepatnya sekarang. Maaf untuk tidak menjemputmu kemarin. Sebagai gantinya, kau mau kan bermain sepeda denganku? Untk menggantikan kencan malam minggu kita yang batal kemarin?"

Kyungsoo menarik diri dari Jongin. Menatap mata Jongin. Ia melihat tidak ada keraguan didalam binar itu. Jongin bersungguh-sungguh.

"Mau?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi.

Dan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

...

Setelah asyik bersepeda di sekitaran Sungai Han, mereka pun berbaring diatas rumput. Mereka sangat bahagia sekali.

Kyungsoo sudah melupakan insiden kemarin malam, dan ari-hari kemarin. Dia bodoh, dia merasa bodoh dengan prasangka buruknya.

Kepala mereka menyatu dan tangan saling berkaitan. Auch, romantisnya. Dan, oh ya! Tidak lupa juga dengan senyuman mereka yang merekah itu.

Mereka sangat beruntung bisa memilika masing-masing yang ada di samping kanan dan kiri mereka.

 _I don't want to die, yet._

Tapi, dalam senyuman itu, salah satu diantara mereka menyimpan kemirisan yang sangat mendalam.

"Kyungsoo, tetap ingat bahwa aku akan selalu disisimu, dihatimu, dipikaranmu dan di setiap inchi tubuhmu. Selalu ingatlah aku." Ujar Jongin, matanya mengatup dan jempolnya mengelus punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang ia genggam.

"Hei. Bicara apa kau ini, tentu aku selalu mengingatmu Kim Jongin, cintaku~"

Jongin hanya tersenyum dengan manis. Sangat manis.

Lalu ia bangkit dari posisi tidurannya, untuk duduk. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo pun duduk, dihadapan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, bolehkan aku mencium keningmu kali ini?" tanya Jongin dengan lembut sambil menatap kedua bola mata Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja,"

Dalam sepersekian detik bibir hangat Jongin bertemu dengan kening halus Kyungsoo. Menciumnya dengan perasaan, merasakan bahwa ia sedang mengalirkan seluruh perasaan cintanya kepada Do Kyungsoo.

 _Aku harap esok, esoknya lagi, esok esoknya lagi, dan seterusnya bisa menciumnya dan menemaninya. Selamanya. Tuhan itu doaku. Hanya itu._

...

 _Artificial yang berarti palsu. Dan Love yang adalah cinta. Oh, cinta palsu? Apakah kisah cintaku juga akan berakhir seperti itu? Seseorang yang kucintai-akankah cintanya kepadaku juga seperti itu? Cinta palsu..._

 _Kyungsoo_

 _._

 _Bukan, bukan cintaku yang palsu, atau aku yang selingkuh. Tapi, karena takdir berkata lain, Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku._

 _Jongin_

20.01 – 21.36

Bahahahahahahahha end dengan tidak elitnya! Maafyaaaa ini ngejer waktu banget. Abis les dan begini begitu langsung ngetik.

DAN INI GAJE TO THE MAX GAK MAKSUD JANGAN ADA YANG BACA I TOLD YA.

Yah, kalo udah terlanjur baca yowes...

Gajah mati meninggalkan gading, manusia mati meninggalkan nama, readers pergi meninggalkan jejak. Ditunggu ya ripiunya XDXDXD


End file.
